Little Lost Girl
by Arian3
Summary: A woman from the states finds herself ill in the 4077th. First MASH fic, please be kind. Hawkeye & OC
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first MASH fic, so please don't kill me if it sucks. Ummm... shuffles feet I don't know what else to say. I don't own any of the MASH characters (sad, but true). I hope this doesn't turn out as bad as I fear it will.  
  
Short bit to start off with, more later.  
  
----  
  
It was raining when she staggered into camp. Hacking coughs racked her body and echoed through the camp.  
  
She couldn't have been younger than twenty-five. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and striking gray eyes. Even covered in mud, she was astonishingly beautiful. She fell to her knees, another fit of coughs overtaking her.  
  
The coughs echoed through the camp, waking Doctor Benjamin Franklin Pierce with a start. He looked out into the rain and saw the girl collapse, unconscious just outside the swamp. He got up quickly not even bothering to grab his robe or anything else for that matter. He raced outside, and slid to a stop next to her.  
  
He checked her, glad to find her alive. She had no injuries at all. He wiped some of the mud away form her face and pressed his palm against her forehead. He jerked back as though he'd been burned, the girl had a raging fever.  
  
"She alright?" Came BJ's voice behind him.  
  
"Pneumonia." He said. Finally, he checked her dog tags, only to find she didn't have any. "She's a civilian."  
  
"Well she's not Korean."  
  
Hawkeye didn't respond. "Help me get her to post-op." He said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then. Second chappie. Now I've got, like, 4 different ideas of where this could go, so this could go kinda slow as I try to figure it all out for sure. Sorry.  
  
--Chapter 2--  
  
"Oh my... Hawk!" BJ yelled to him as he examined the girl after cleaning her up. Hawk raced over and cursed quietly at the sight of the girls stomach. Covered in scars and one good, deep, fresh wound.  
  
"And I finally found some ID." BJ added, barely able to take his eyes off the gash on the girl's stomach running from her back to her stomach. He held up her driver's license for him to see.  
  
"Katharina Wayne." Hawkeye read. "27-years-old, blonde blue eyed. 5'8''."  
  
"What do you think happened to her?" BJ asked, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"We'll ask when she gets up."  
  
----  
  
Radar raced into the Swamp fairly early the next morning. The rain had let up, now only a light drizzle.  
  
"Hawkeye!" He said, jostling the sleeping man awake. "Captain Pierce!" He said after getting a rude look from Burns who was already awake, writing a letter.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Corporal? You aren't-"  
  
"Frank, leave the kid alone." BJ grumbled from his cot.  
  
"What is it Radar?" Hawkeye asked wearily.  
  
"That girl, the real pretty one you guys brought in last night, she's awake. She's not real happy either."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked, as he pulled himself out of bed and slipped into his boots. BJ followed suit.  
  
"She's yelling and fighting with the nurses." Radar explained.  
  
Hawkeye chuckled. "Sounds like a real fiery dame." He stood, grabbed his robe and ran over to post-op.  
  
He arrived to find that Radar's explanation did not do any justice to the battle raging in post-op. It was fairly empty, there'd been a slight lull lately. The blonde girl, her bright blue eyes now open and burning in anger, throwing things at the nurses weakly as she coughed. The other patients dodged as things came at them, some laughed, finding the whole thing funny. Hawkeye had to agree, the weak blonde girl throwing things at Houlihan and her crew was surprisingly funny.  
  
He jerked forward and ducked under a bedpan as it hurtled past his head. Weak as she was, her aim was excellent. He ran forward grabbing her next weapon, a roll of gauze, and throwing it to one of the nurses. He grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Katharina!" He said loudly. He realized that he was all that holding the semi-conscious girl up. "Let's get you back to bed."  
  
"No." She said, trying to push away from him, but finding herself too weak to do such. "Let me go."  
  
"We're just going to get you back to bed and ask you a few questions." BJ was right behind him and sat down next to him.  
  
As soon as the girl was on the bed, she scooted as far away as she could. She pulled her knees into her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt me. You'll regret it." She said quietly, threatening them.  
  
"I believe it." Hawkeye said. "Katharina Wayne, right?"  
  
She glared at him, not answering.  
  
"I'm BJ Honeycut." BJ put in. "This is Benjamin Franklin Pierce."  
  
"Hawkeye." Hawk added.  
  
The girl said nothing, only coughed a little.  
  
"Right, do you want to tell us what you're doing here?" Hawkeye asked. "And what happened to you?" 


End file.
